Red Ronin
RED RONIN Red Ronin was developed with the assistance of Stark International by Japanese engineers and scientists Tamara Hashioka and Yuriko Takiguchi. It was intended to be used by S.H.I.E.L.D. against the monster Godzilla. Before it could be utilized for this purpose, the robot was stolen by Takiguchi's twelve year old grandson Rob. Originally referred to as SJ3RX, the robot was named Red Ronin by the youngster. After an initial attempt to control the robot failed, Rob succeeded in piloting Red Ronin into battle with Godzilla, in an attempt to drive the beast off. Rob wished to prevent the radioactive creature from being harmed and his attempts to ward the monster off were designed to actually preserve his life. He succeeded in doing so and it was discovered that Ronin had been imprinted with Rob's brain patterns, making the robot useless without him to pilot it. Rob used Ronin a few more times, aiding Godzilla in battles against creatures such as Yetrigar, Krollar, Rhian, and Triax. During one such battle, Rhian decapitated Ronin, leaving the robot inactive. S.H.I.E.L.D. rebuilt the robot with the aid of Stark technicians. One such technician altered the robots pilot imprintment so it would respond to other brain patterns. Stane International gained possession of the remains or Red Ronin after it was destroyed while being used against the Avengers. While there it was commandeered by vengeful ex-Stane employee Joe Kilman who caused it to go on a rampage. Ronin eventually wound up in the hands of Fujikawa Electronics. It was altered to look more like a samurai in appearance. Numerous military and criminal organizations such as the Hand attempted to gain possession of the mechanoid, but were foiled by Wolverine and Sunfire. It fell into the hands of Doctor Doom and was later handed over to Henry Peter Gyrich by the Osborn gouvernment. Red Ronin has since "joined" the Thunderbolts. Affiliations Solo 4D10, Buddy 4D8, Team 4D6 Distinctions Built to Battle Giant Monsters, Imprinted on Pilot, Mecha Samurai Power Sets STARK-TECH GIANT ROBOT Enhanced Speed D8, Godlike Strength D12, Sensors D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Super-heavy Plating D10 SFX: Battered, but not Broken. Step back Super-heavy Plating to ignore physical stress from an attack. Recover during a transition scene. SFX: Calibration Focus. If a pool includes a Stak Tech Giant Robot power, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. SFX: Imprint Pilot. Spend 1 PP/a die from the doom pool to power up Red Ronin for the duration of the scene. Red Ronin gains the specialties of it’s currently imprinted pilot. Physical Stress taken by Red Ronin may be shifted to mental stress for the pilot at no cost. SFX: Sealed System. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications caused by airborne toxins or chemicals, extreme temperature, pressure, radiation, or lack of breathable air. SFX: System Allocations. Shut down highest-rated Stak Tech Giant Robot power to step up another Stak Tech Giant Robot power or Weapons Platform by +1. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. Limit: Gigantic Robot. Can’t attack anyone smaller than a child, can’t fit in narrow spaces, and other problems. Turn a Stak Tech Giant Robot power into a complication and add a D6, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Spend D6 doom die or higher to recover. Limit: Large-Scale Threat. Remove an Affiliation die for each D12 stress effect die applied to this character or step back a power trait for each D10 applied. Red Roning only uses his Buddy or Team affiliation dice when working with beings of comparable power, and otherwise uses his Solo affiliation. Limit: Stark Override. Change up to three Stark Tech Giant Robot powers into complications to gain 1 PP/add a D6 to the doom pool for each. Take an action vs. the doom pool using a Tech Specialty to recover the power or shutdown Stark Tech Giant Robot. Limit: System Failure. Shut down a Stark Tech Giant Robot power to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend 1PP/a doom die to recover that power. WEAPONS PLATFORM Energy Blast/Energy Shield D10, Energy Weapon D10, Missiles D8 SFX: Area Attack. Target multiple opponents. For every additional target, add a D6 to your pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Magneclamp Cables. When inflicting grapple-based complications on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1. SFX: ' ''Magnetic Defense Field. Until Energy Shield has been shutdown, spend 1 PP/a doom die to cancel a physical effect die of the same size targeting a Stark Tech Giant Robot or Weapons Platform trait. '''SFX: Powerblaster Fist. Step up and double Missiles for one action, then shutdown this SFX. Activate an opportunity to recover. SFX: Solar Sword. Step up or double a Energy Weapon die against a single target. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to do both. Remove the highest rolling die and add three dice for your total. SFX: Transfiguration. Shut down Energy Shield to activate Energy Blast. Shut down Energy Blast to recover Energy Shield power. During the turn you activate Energy Blast, you cannot shut down Energy Blast. Limit: Charged System. Shut down a Weapons Platform power to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover by activating an opportunity, or during a transition scene. Specialties as imprinted pilot Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Items Category:Vehicle Category:Large-Scale Threat Category:Stark Industries Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Godzilla Squad Category:Battlesuits